


hope you're happy

by BlackBat09



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Exes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBat09/pseuds/BlackBat09
Summary: It's been a while since Lance and Kitty talked. He's realizing why.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	hope you're happy

**Author's Note:**

> lance's boyfriend isn't important context but rest assured i know who he is and that he's great

“Lance!”

He doesn’t expect it, emerging from the Danger Room, to be slammed into full-force by Kitty. It still barely budges him- Jesus, has she always been so light?- but he can feel it, catches her with an arm around her waist to keep her from bouncing off him onto her ass. He’s sure he smells like sweat and concrete dust, from the sim he’d just run through, but Kitty doesn’t seem to mind, wrapping arms around him even as he lets her go to stand on her own.

“Hey, Pryde. ‘Sup?”

“You tell me! It’s been, like, _forever_ since we talked last, and now we’ve got the chance to!”

Finally, she lets go, stepping back, and Lance feels like he can breathe again as he raises a hand to rub the back of his neck, hair pulled up out of the way but still dripping sweat down his skin that he wipes away with a slight face.

“Yeah. It’s cool of you guys, offering us some training time, with everything else,” he murmurs, shrugging slightly. “Just been busy with the guys, I guess. You know how it is.”

She smiles, twisting a loose strand of hair around her finger in that way he’s so used to, the way he once found charming but now just wonders why she does it. Probably because it worked, he figures. “You’ve, like, really matured, y’know? It’s cool to see. Looking out for the Brotherhood and everything.”

“I mean, I guess so?”

Kitty goes from a smile to giggle, biting her lip for a moment, and Lance’s brows raise as he puts it together. _Ah, shit._

“It’d be really cool to like, hang out sometimes. Catch up, y’know, you and me? Like… before?” Double shit. Lance knows exactly what she’s getting at, reaching to tug the tie from his hair and shake it out, scratching his scalp as his skin prickles with discomfort.

“That’s nice of you, Pryde, really, but I’m… I’m dating somebody,” he explains softly, and he sees the shift in her expression as she goes from twisting her hair around her fingers to crossing her arms over her chest.

“Oh. So is that why you like, finally _grew up_?” Kitty asks, and the bite in her words makes Lance cringe despite himself, teeth set in a snarl.

“No, actually. I did that for my family. _He_ didn’t expect me to change.” A few things flicker over Kitty’s face before she settles on a tight smile, knuckles pale where her fingers dig into her crossed arms.

“I hope you’re _happy_ , Lance. I really do.” It’s all sarcasm and venom, and Lance just shakes his head, skirting around her with a soft, genuine reply.

“I hope you can be, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> socials are blackbat16 on tumblr and blackbat09 on twitter, gimme a shout if you'd like!


End file.
